random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Diamond
Welcome Hey Diamond&Rubies, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited You Know It's Random When You Know It, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- Team Doofenshmirtz (Talk) 04:35, February 25, 2011 Hi! I saw your Youtube creed thing and I was wondering what your username is so I can subscribe! Also I saw on your userpage that you like Anime and the Legend of Zelda! I love those! Have you beaten any of the games? If so what? I have beaten about 8 (OOT, MM, WW, TP, OOA, OOS, PH, ST, annndd another I forget what XD). What animes do you watch? Do you read any manga? Sorry with all the questions XD Mad Hatter I like hats! 22:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I also NEVER understand my maths homework! BTW,which grade r u in?! I am 6th grade.Loki Laufeyson 17:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Poor you.(I'm lucky,'cause I live in another country!) Where r u from? I'm Russian! (I wonder if electronics DO mess up with your brains or not!) Truly yours, Loki Laufeyson 10:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Well... Why don't u visit it then? We have really dull English books at school,and our main topic all through this year is letter and essay writing. and the only thing we do is invite random guys to Moscow,ask them to be our penfriends and tell them about the climate and sports in Russia! Yuck! It is impossible to learn anything with our textbooks! Luckily,I go to a special school,that's why I can speak English,duh! What's ur real name,by the way?! Mine is,well... Loki,ha-ha! In real life I am a girl called Maria,Masha for short. But that's my disguise,and my friends who try believing the god of lies call me Loki Laufeyson 10:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Names We also have names which mean "Love", "Hope" and "Faith". Love is Liubov' "Luba" Hope is Nadezhda "Nadya" Faith is Vera "Vera" But I think there is something romantic in being named after your grandma. I would like to be a boy once again... Yep,but I'm trapped in the girl's body,duh! Elisabeth? How do they call you for short? Have you watched the Gargoyles TV series? They have a girl named Elisa Maza as the main protagonist. She's also Elisabeth,I guess. Tum-dum-dum. What else can I write about. My brother is playing Virtua Fighter 5 on PS3 right now. I hear the "aaargh" sounds of his victims all the way long. I'm the eldest of 4 kids,my youngest brothers are twins and they're 1. My other brother is 8. I myself am 12. I enjoyed it in Asgard and in a family with one child more than thaaaat! Blah-blah-blah. But I like my brothers. Loki Hiya! I'm taking a rest from my maths homework right now. I actually couldn't find your "original stories wiki". Could you maybe put a link for that? You write messages when I'm sleeping. I check them every morning. Please,wish me good luck! If I fail that test tomorrow,I'm gonna have a 3 in Maths for the quarter. Bye,Lizzie. Loki Original Stories Wiki: In "Eek! This is A Call of Help!", I added a link to my wiki, Original Stories Wiki. Please help!!!!! i like link too ^_^. (i'm a boy and i don't mean love like i mean like as a friend >.>) (^o^ is my new fav emote ^o^) Oh My Badness,my mother was born in May,and I have a birthday in February!!!! Now guess who wrote it